The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, current role based access control (RBAC) systems utilize secured socket layer (SSL) based tunneling mechanisms to authenticate a single identity. Generally, that identity is authorized to perform a certain set of actions on a system defined by which roles are associated to that identity. Such SSL tunneling and single identity authentication offers only a single layer of encryption and is inadequate for certain tasks and/or sets of actions wherein a higher level of security is important.